<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeymoon Interrupted by thereisnowyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827628">Honeymoon Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnowyou/pseuds/thereisnowyou'>thereisnowyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family, Family Drama, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnowyou/pseuds/thereisnowyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are enjoying their Honeymoon but one call from Carl would change that and the events that followed would shape the entire Gallagher Families futures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a new story I;m working on, let me know if you have any ideas or opinions and what you think of it so far!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were laying on the mildly shot up bed after god knows how many rounds. Ian had his arms around Mickey, and they were both just content to just be there with each other. Mick turned a little, so he was somewhat facing Ian.</p><p>“I love you so fuckin much Gallagher”</p><p>“I know, I love you too”</p><p>They both smiled and leaned in to kiss each other. Mickey was about to say how he couldn’t believe that this is where they ended up when Ian’s phone went off which meant something was urgent enough for one of his siblings to have called him multiple times.</p><p>Ian shot up and grabbed his phone and saw Carl’s name across his screen.</p><p>“Hey Carl, What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ”</p><p>Mickey watched Ian’s face contort with stress and confusion and he immediately sat up and wrapped his arm around Ian’s waist pulling him close to him.</p><p>“What the fuck”</p><p>“And they took her in?”</p><p>“Fuck okay we’ll be back in about an hour”</p><p>“Text either of us with updates, Love you”</p><p>Ian hung up the phone and sighed deeply throwing his phone on the bed in front of him.</p><p>“The fuck was that about, everything okay?”</p><p>“Debs got brought in for statutory rape cause of that lady’s daughter that she fucked. We need to come back because Lip isn’t answering, and we don’t want Franny being taken away.”</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>Ian and Mickey both jumped in the shower, they needed to if they were about to see Ian’s little siblings. They quickly got out and dressed before they checked out of the hotel, able to get their unused night’s back because they said it was an immediate family emergency and they jumped into the fancy ass Liam had gotten for them. They had hardly said a word the entire time. Once they were settled in and on the road home Ian turned to Mickey who was driving.</p><p>“Thank you for this”</p><p>Mickey turned to him briefly, confused, “For what?”</p><p>“For dropping everything on our honeymoon to go help my baby siblings”</p><p>“It’s family man, we have to protect those kids”</p><p>Ian smiled to himself and took Mickey’s hand in his. Mickey looked over at Ian and smiled, bringing Ian’s hand to his mouth and kissing it.</p><p>“Love you”</p><p>“Love you too Mick”</p><p>They pulled up the house forty minutes later and they rushed in to find Carl holding Franny who was screaming, and Liam had just gotten on the phone with Lip who Ian could hear through the phone.</p><p>Ian was quick to take Franny from Carl who looked about ready to cry and Mickey was quick to take Carl back into the kitchen to grab a beer and get away from the situation at hand. They sat down at the table and cracked open their bottles.</p><p>“So did the little bitch call or her mom?”</p><p>“Mom, she was in bed with me when the fucking police came, I kicked her right fucking out. Sandy went down the station to see if she can do anything and I honestly think she might try and kill Julia”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be surprised, we Milkoviches are pre-disposed to being homicidal when angry”</p><p>Ian was in the living room trying his best to calm Franny down while Liam walked into the Kitchen, “Lip’s on his way over. He was at the new house doing some demolition and didn’t hear his phone”</p><p>“He upset?” Carl asked, taking a sip of his beer</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he was crying over the phone; he and Debbie have always been close”</p><p>In the other room they finally heard quiet as Ian laid Franny down on the couch, he quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer joining his brothers and husband at the table.</p><p>“Lip’s on the way, and I think once he’s here, we have to call Fiona”</p><p>Carl, Mickey, and Ian all looked less than thrilled at the prospect of having to call Fiona about this. Ian sighed and wiped his eyes. Mickey quickly pulled Ian closer to him placing a kiss into his head. </p><p>“We’ll figure this out, let’s just wait for Lip to get here and go from there”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gallagher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lip blew into the house looking more stressed than Ian had seen in a while. Ian, Carl, Mickey, and Liam were all sitting at the table nursing their beers and they all looked up at him. </p><p>“What the FUCK is happening?”</p><p>“Debbie fucked some rich cougar’s daughter who’s like fucking 15 and the mom called the police on Debbie”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” at once Lip seemed to realize that Ian and Mickey were at the table, Mickey’s arm loosely around Ian and Ian’s head on Mickey’s shoulder. “What are you two doing home?”</p><p>“Family first,” Mickey said to Lip like it was the most common-sense thing in the world and Lip watched Ian look up at Mickey with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. </p><p>“So, what are we going to do?”</p><p>“First we need to call Fi and tell her and then we need to make this house family services ready so they don’t try and take Franny or Liam.”</p><p>“Jesus shit”</p><p>The boys all moved around to that they could set up the laptop for the emergency skype call with Fiona. She answered after only one ring looking worried but still the happiest they had ever seen her.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong, where’s Debs?”</p><p>“Hello to you to,” Lip started, “And that’s why we’re calling you. Deb got picked up for statutory rape because she slept with the 15-year-old daughter of the cougar she was sleeping with.”</p><p>“Jesus shit, what about Franny?”</p><p>“She was screaming her head off, but Ian finally got her to go to sleep so she’s on the couch sleeping”</p><p>“What’s the plan?”</p><p>“Mick’s cousin Sandy is at the police station trying to figure shit out and we are about to get the house CPS ready and then go from there” </p><p>“Jesus shit, alright I have to go to work but text any updates”</p><p>“Will do”</p><p>They closed the laptop and Lip turned to his boys. “Alright here’s what we’re gonna do, Mickey and Ian you’ll take Frank’s old room, we give Fi’s old room and make it all Franny’s, Liam sorry to say but you’re going to need to share with carl for a little bit because we need to make it look like Debs and Franny have separate rooms. Then the biggest hurdle will be that Mickey and Ian have felony convictions, but we’ll deal with that shit later.”</p><p>They all got to work going upstairs and moving around furniture and clothes. Once they were up in their room, they got to work removing anything that was ever Frank’s. Mickey was throwing things in a trach bag when Ian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Mickey smiled and leaned back into Ian’s much taller frame.”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“For what”</p><p>“Dropping everything to help, I know I said it in the car but really, thank you. This means the world to me.”</p><p>“Like we said yesterday Gallagher, good times and bad, I’m here for it all”</p><p>“Gallagher… ya know we never talked about that, the names thing…  would you want to be a Gallagher or…” Ian trailed off, he didn’t know how to ask or what was the right way to ask your south side thug husband to take your last name.</p><p>“I mean you Gallagher’s are pretty messed up but I wouldn’t mind being one”</p><p>Ian smiled and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s cheek. “I’m pretty excited for us to officially have our own room, no more kicking Carl out”</p><p>Mickey laughed, “Well deserved privacy for sure”</p><p>They shared a kiss before returning to moving and cleaning. Once any trace of frank was gone they had moved all of their clothes and other belongings into the room and even though it was hardly a dream room it was theirs and it was a private space which is more than they thought they were getting. Once they finished they helped Lip to set up Franny’s room making it look as pretty and nice as humanly possible, Tami had brought over some hand me down toys and bedding from one of her nieces and by the end of it Franny’s bedroom was easily the nicest in the house. </p><p>Once the house had been thoroughly cleaned and organized, they all piled into the kitchen. Kev and V had come over after they heard what happened and Tami came over with dinner for everyone, Pizza, beer, and sodas. </p><p>They all sat around the table, Franny had decided that the only place she wanted to be was Mickey’s lap which confused pretty much everyone but they we all just happy that she wasn’t crying.</p><p>It was a pretty silent meal and once they were finished Lip and Tami went out to the RV with Fred and Ian and Mickey brought Franny upstairs for a bath and to put her to bed. A task that was easier said than done.</p><p>Bath time had been a breeze but as soon as they tried to put her to bed in her room she was immediately screaming. Ian sighed and stepped out for a second just to get his bearings, the screaming was kind of intolerable. He decided that maybe water would help and went down to get a sippy cup but when he came back up was surprised to hear silence. Mickey had some how managed to calm Franny down and leave the room. He was standing in the hallway looking utterly defeated but he had done it, he’d gotten her down. </p><p>He looked over at Ian, “Let’s go enjoy our private room”</p><p>They had just gotten into the bed and were nearly naked, pressing quick lustful kisses to each other’s mouth and neck when they heard the door open. They quickly whipped their heads to the door where Franny was standing holding her little pink bunny by the ear. They both sighed and put the necessary clothes on before motioning for Franny to shut the door and some over. She climbed into bed with them, directly in between Ian and Mickey.</p><p>Ian looked over at Mickey, he was looking down at Franny and brushing her bright read hair out of her face as she drifted off to sleep and cuddled into Mickey. He never thought he would see this day, but god did it make him love Mickey more than he ever thought possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Social Workers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, just like they thought, there was a social worker knocking at the door. Mickey was in the kitchen with Franny in his lap and Ian was making everyone breakfast while Lip brewed the second pot of coffee that day and Tami fed Fred his breakfast. Mickey got up to answer the knock on the door and was met with a blonde woman who looked kind enough but also looked like she was here expecting to have to tear the family apart.</p><p>“Hi I’m Rachel Lewis with the Department of Children and Families”</p><p>“Uh hi I’m Mickey, come on in”</p><p>“Thank you, so uh I’m here about Frances H. Gallagher because it has come to our attention that her mother was incarcerated last night and also about Liam Gallagher because it has come to our attention that one of his guardians left the state and well his father has a very long and interesting record”</p><p>“Yeah of course come to the kitchen,” Mickey hated this and hated having to be so civil to this social worker. He just wanted her to fucking leave them alone. The kids were safe but he knew that a court would see he and Ian were felons and shit was gonna hit the fan.</p><p>Mickey walked into the kitchen and placed Franny down on a chair and walked over to where Ian was at the counter and placed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing Franny’s plate and bringing it to the little girl.</p><p>Rachel scanned the room and the various adults and children in the room. Tami and Lip were both feeding Fred and gushing over him while Liam ate his breakfast while doing some reading. Carl had just walked downstairs and was grabbing a cup of coffee and some food before he had to go to work. Mickey and Ian were fixing plates for themselves and getting ready to sit with the kids at the table.</p><p>“So uh I’m Rachel Lewis and I’m a social worker, who are all of you?”</p><p>“Uh I’m Lip, well Phillip Gallagher this is my girlfriend Tami and our son Fred”</p><p>“I’m Ian and you already met my husband Mickey”</p><p>They all took in her visible shock that Mickey was gay and married and they all looked at each other knowingly before Carl spoke up to introduce himself. “Uh I’m Carl Gallagher”</p><p>Liam looked up from his homework, “And I’m Liam”</p><p>Rachel sighed, “So Liam can I talk to you privately?”</p><p>“Not to be rude ma’am but I’ve got school”</p><p>Rachel nodded, “Oh of course, maybe after school we can talk then?”</p><p>“Okay” Liam nodded and then got up and grabbed his backpack from the back of his chair. Mickey pulled out lunch money for him and told him to text once he got to school. </p><p>Once Liam had left for the day Rachel looked at the Gallagher brothers. Lip and Tamie were both on there way out the door to go to work and Carl had run upstairs to get changed so he could head out. Ian and Mickey were left, Mickey cleaning up Franny and Ian cleaning up the dishes.</p><p>“Is it okay if I ask a few questions?”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Mickey said while picking up Franny, “I’m going to get her dressed but then we’ll be back down”</p><p>Rachel nodded and sat down at the now clear kitchen table waiting for Mickey to come down. He came down and put Franny on the ground, he had dressed her in her favorite sweater dress and leggings and pulled her hair into 2 pigtails on her head.</p><p>She ran off to go play with her dolls and Ian and Mickey sat down at the table facing Rachel but still able to see Franny.</p><p>“So, I don’t want to be blunt, but I can see right here that you have a felony conviction and I mean of course that doesn’t mean you aren’t fit to watch after Frances but it does raise some concerns for the department. I also noticed that your brothers went to work and yet you two are both still here and of course it’s important you have jobs. Then of course there is the issue of Liam and his guardian up and leaving and I mean this house looks okay, but I still just have some concerns and I need to make sure that these kids are safe.”</p><p>“Look,” Ian started, “We’re Gallagher’s, we take care of each other and yeah, I know Mick and I have felony convictions, but this is just what Gallagher’s do. The reason we aren’t at work is that we should be on our honeymoon, we just got married Saturday, but Carl called us when Debs got arrested and so we came back because that’s what family does. Lip and Tami just got a house down the street and they’re gonna be fixing it up and then me and Mick are gonna be here with the kids and Carl. Carl works and does his thing and sometimes brings girls over and we all make it work. Someone’s always watching Franny, we have neighbors with twins a year above her, so we all share childcare and watch the kids. I know this isn’t normal, but it works.”</p><p>“Uh Mickey can I ask your last name just so I can pull you up?”</p><p>“Milkovich, Mikhailo Milkovich, soon to be Gallagher”</p><p>“You mean… you’re Terry’s son”</p><p>Ian and Mickey looked at each other, so she was southside and was immediately afraid of Mickey because of his family, great.</p><p>“Yeah But uh he doesn’t really love the gay thing so it’s pretty much a no contact situation.”</p><p>She nodded, “And you father,?”</p><p>Ian laughed, “Franks a drunk and is in and out of the picture whenever it best serves him. He’s probably treated Liam the best out of all of us but we’ll always care more about booze and his next scam over us.”</p><p>Rachel nodded and wrote a few notes down, “Look I get it I was raised around here too and our goal as an department is never to separate families. This is unconventional and we’re definitely going to have to check in often with you all, but I don’t see a reason to remove the children. I think though that we need to see about having either you or one of your other brothers made Liam’s guardian since your sister is no longer here and depending on Deborah’s sentence it might be beneficial to have her sign over guardianship to one of you as well.”</p><p>Ian and Mickey were both shocked at how well this was going and they nodded smiling and squeezing each other’s hands under the table. </p><p>“Can I look around the house? I still want to talk to Liam but I might have to come back another day when he’s out of school”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll show you around, Mick can stay down here with Franny”</p><p>Ian showed her around the house, and she smiled at how well-done Franny’s room was. She thanked Ian for the tour and asked if Wednesday afternoon was a good time for her to come back. He told her that was fine and let her out of the house. </p><p>Ian closed the door behind her and turned around. Mickey was standing in the living room and Ian rushed over to him crashing their lips together.</p><p>“Woah what was that for?” Mickey asked as they pulled apart, Ian holding Mickey close with Mickey’s head in the crook of Ian’s neck.</p><p>“I love you so much, thank you for this. Thank you for everything”</p><p>Mickey sighed and smiled holding Ian close to him until a small pair of hands were suddenly pulling on his pants leg. The two men smiled down at Franny and Ian bent down to pick her up. She smiled and cuddled into her uncle with Mickey reaching out to brush the hair from her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for such a long wait, 2020 has been rough for me but I'll be updating much more regularly from now on and writing new stories!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian and Mickey had put Franny down for bed, hoping she might stay in bed tonight. They retreated to their room. Ian changed quickly while Mickey went to the bathroom. He laid down in the bed and waited for Mickey. Mickey walked in and smiled at his husband before changing into sweatpants and one of Ian’s t-shirts.</p><p>Ian reached his arm out on the bed and Mickey climbed in and cuddled close to him. Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s hair and told him he loved him for probably the hundredth time that day alone. Mickey smiled and told him he loved him too. They sat like that for a while cuddled up in silence. It was a while before Ian said anything else.</p><p>“I know we just got married and we’ll be taking care of Franny and Liam for the foreseeable future but I think I want to have kids with you, I know we talked about it a little before but fuck Mickey I want to have kids with you”</p><p>Mickey smiled, he was lying in bed in Ian’s embrace, Ian who he was married to, he never thought that he would be here. He turned his head to look up at Ian. He could see that Ian had that eager look in his eye and that he could see that behind his eagerness was a bit of fear. He smiled at Ian and thought carefully about what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Look Ian, I don’t know what the fuck is gonna happen with Debbie or with Liam but I do know that I want to do this life thing with you and I don’t know what the future holds but if it’s kids with you… hell I’m all in”</p><p>Ian smiled and Mickey could see in his eyes how happy he was. He kissed Mickey’s hair and his hand that was across Mickey’s chest was gently rubbing up and down. They were just content. <br/>It was honestly a perfect moment. Which is why Ian was consumed when he felt Mickey shudder in his arms, it was small like he was trying to hide it but it was there and he couldn’t hide it from Ian who knew what every breath and movement meant. He squeezed Mickey and looked down at him to see a few tears streaming down his face. He was quickly moving to wipe them away, pretend nothing had happened, but Ian stopped him.<br/>“Hey, talk to me, what’s wrong?”<br/>“Man, it’s just I, I never thought I’d have this ya know? Getting to be with you, fuck getting to marry you and now we’re here taking care of your siblings and their kids. It’s like I finally have a fucking family and I never expected that shit. Hell, Sandy is even banging Debbie so it’s just nothing I ever thought I’d fucking have.”<br/>Ian smiled and looked at Mickey, Mickey was never much of a talker but just hearing him say that, it made him beyond happy. He had always had this giant crazy fucking family but being able to have Mickey become a part of it was fucking priceless to him. Every time he watched Mick playing with Franny he was always so overwhelmed with his love for his husband. The southside thug turned amazing uncle and husband. Ian couldn’t be more lucky or in love.<br/> He reached down and very gently kissed Mickey. “Fuck Mick, I love you so much and I’m so glad that we got our southside happy ending. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen but I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more than I do right this second”<br/>The two kissed again, Ian holding Mickey as tightly as he could. They both knew where their night was heading, until they heard the bedroom door open and a tiny patter of feet. Franny was soon as the side of their bed.<br/>“Uncle Mick, snug?”<br/>Mickey smiled and pulled her up into the bed “of course munchkin”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harsh Realities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning came around and Ian and Mickey woke up to Franny wedged in between the two of them and clinging to Mickey for dear life. Ian smiled at the sight, he loved seeing the two of them together. They both got and Ian went to help get Franny dressed while Mickey went to start the coffee. It wasn’t long before Lip and Tami had drifted into the house and Carl made his way downstairs. Not too much later Liam was downstairs and on his way to school and walking Franny, who Ian had gotten dressed, to preschool.</p><p>By 8:30 it was a table of the three eldest Gallagher boys and their partners, sitting there trying to figure out how the fuck they were going to raise two kids. Ian was sitting there looking at his brothers and his husband and Tami, thinking about all the shit that they had all put Fiona through, hell the shit he alone put the whole family through. It was always family first with them and it always would be but fucking Christ this wasn’t what he planned to be doing 3 days after getting married.</p><p>Mickey on the other hand was sitting there, honestly amazed at how close the Gallaghers were, he had of course always been close, with Mandy and Sandy, and maybe on the surface with his brothers. But he always knew that in the end his being gay would matter more to most of his family than the fact that they even were family. So, sitting at the Gallagher table was a moment he never thought he’d get.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts though as Sandy came into the kitchen like a tornado. Everyone turned and looked at her and Lip was the first one to say anything.</p><p>“What the FUCK is happening”</p><p>“So, turns out that little bitch Julia is 10 month fucking younger than Debbie so her mom is having Debbie charged with statutory rape. She has a hearing tomorrow and they got her a lawyer but best case scenario is an ankle monitor, probation, and she’s probably gonna end up on the fucking registry”</p><p>“And worse case?” Carl asked, even though they all kind of knew the answer</p><p>“Jail time”</p><p>They sall sighed and looked around at each other. Lip was the first to break the silence.</p><p>“Fuck okay, Tami and I have to get to work, Carl you go with Sandy back down to the prison, make sure she doesn’t fucking kill anyone”</p><p>“What about us?”</p><p>“Talk to your parole officers, just so they know what’s going on, don’t want you two locked back up. And then enjoy what is left of your, at home honeymoon, you deserve it. I’ll call if I need anything”</p><p>The others left the house and Mickey looked over at Ian, he was holding it together for his siblings, but Mickey could tell how upset he was. He took his hand and led him upstairs and back to bed.</p><p>As soon as they were in their room with the lights low and Mickey holding Ian, he let everything go and started sobbing into Mickey.</p><p>“Hey shh, it’ll be okay, we’ll figure this out babe”</p><p>“I’ve been to prison, hell we both have, you and I both know Debbie does not belong in prison.”</p><p>He was right, and Mickey knew that and all he could do in that moment was hold his husband and hope that Debbie didn’t end up in prison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>